User talk:Yatalu
EN= This is my talk page. If you come here after getting a message from me on your talk page, please return, and respond to the message there. On this page, you can leave a message or ask questions about anything general. Make a new header for easy navigation. Please don't forget to sign (~~~~) your comment! |-| DE= Du kannst die Nachricht in jeder Sprache verfassen. |-| FR= Vous pouvez laisser des messages en n'importe quelle langue. |-| JA= メッセージを置いたら何語でもいいです。 |-| NL= Dit is mijn overlegpagina. Als je hier komt na een bericht van mij op jouw overlegpagina, keer dan terug en antwoord gewoon op het bericht daar. Op deze pagina kan je een bericht achterlaten of vragen stellen over algemene zaken. Start een nieuw titeltje voor gemakkelijke navigatie en onderteken (~~~~) je bericht. I might join in if i can be a mod XD Videl311: i can join you and can i be a mod XD please My Wiki Hey Yatalu-sama, on the sticky news of my wiki, I included you in there, if ever there's a problem arises within the translations. Is it okay? If it is not, then let me know. Thanks ~ ~ Choko x :That's never a problem c: you can include both my usernames even if you want (the other is User:Ethear if you didn't know) so that people can pick whichever they want to send a message. :Yatalu, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年08月04日、07:27:51 Re: Featured language Oh, you.. XD Hahaha! XD I don't think I deserve to be on that spot this early.. XD ~ Choko x Hi! You could do a version of this wiki Brazilian Portuguese? My friends want to know more about this wiki! Kisses jeferson. I have read your message in TESWiki JP Hi. I have read your message in TESWiki Japanese. I think this project is a great idea. Although my English ability is weak, this project is interesting. The Japanese translation of "Wikia Language Brigade" is "ウィキア言語旅団" now. For Other translation, how about "ウィキア言語ブリゲード" or "ウィキア・ランゲージ・ブリゲード", because「旅団」means the army, force or soldiery and "旅団" does not mean nonmilitary team? In the first place, most of Japanese may not know the meaning of "旅団" and some of Japanese may mix with "旅行者" or "旅人" (journeyer, traveler, tourist or wayfaring man). May I edit any Japanese pages in this wiki? --Gurgate (talk) 08:03, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Heya c: well, it would be nice if you could help me a bit with the Japanese translations > < my Japanese is not very good, I'm still learning. 日本語の翻訳を手伝ってくればいいと思います。まだ勉強しててあまり上手じゃないんです。 :If you would have time now, it would be nice if you could come to the chat of WLB wiki or ja.TES wiki for a face-to-face chat. 今時間があれば、話し合うようにＷＬＢウィキかＪａ.ＴＥＳウィキのチャットに来てくれませんか？ : Yatalu, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年08月08日、08:11:05 ::Sorry. I mistook the posting place. I reposted w:c:wlb:Message_Wall:Yatalu. すみません。投稿先を間違えました。 w:c:wlb:Message_Wall:Yataluに再投稿しました。I have about 30 minutes. If this is okay, I will use the Wikia chat function about 30 minutes in WLB Wiki.もしそれでよろしければ、30分ほどWLB Wikiのチャット機能を使おうかと思います。But, My talking or responses will be slowly, because I will chat with using the dictionary. ただし、辞書を使いながらの会話になるので反応が遅くなります。--Gurgate (talk) 08:23, August 8, 2013 (UTC) A Cat Appears Nothing short of a godly editor and writer. I would leave my tea and biscuits but I think those can be boring so I'll leave a cat instead. . -.\_.--._.______.-------.___.---------.___ )`. `-._ ( `---. /o `. ( \ _.'`. _ L .'/| "" """"._ | | \ | J \-._ \ L / `-. \ J / /`-. )_ ` / .-' ` J """"-----.`-._ |\ VK .' .' L F `-. `-.___ \`. ._/ .' ) ) `- .'""""`. \) __________(( _.'__ .-' J _.-' .' `. \ """""""(( .'--.__________( _.-'___________)..|----------------._____ "" """ ``U' -----._______ `-------.__________.-- `-. ______________.--------------------------- `----'`---------'----' Doe je best and veel geluk as always. I would want to add that you edited your way to success and leave a trail of new pages :3 Tea and biscuits for everyone. (=｀ω´=) Albugineous~ (talk) 17:44, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :Un gatet （＾・ｗ・＾）ノ -- Yatalu, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年08月16日、05:50:47 Time zone What is your time zone, Yat? Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 02:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) :GMT+1, also note that this wiki has a maximum height of signatures, according to the signature section of our policy. :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ　|　2013年08月25日、08:20:38 ::Thanks, and sorry. Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 10:36, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Four questions Hello. I'm new to Wikis(literally). I stumbled from wiki to wiki and found your wiki to be actually interesting. I have only four questions for you to answer.Please. --Syfotainer93 (talk) 10:56, November 10, 2013 (UTC) No. 1= |-| No. 2= |-| No. 3= |-| No. 4= :Hello Syfo, :That's nice to see (: this wiki is the exact reason I joined Wikia - I wanted to have a place where I could easily connect pages without having to go back and forth on a long webpage or something the like. I needed this to be editable for myself, and readable for others. :Answer 1: Yes, I did indeed create all of this myself. Two exceptions are Lunula and Ajiü, characters created by others. Anyone, of course, is allowed to create their own character, as long as it fits within the lore. :Answer 2: Originally, this wiki served as background for my character Bylun and my friend's character Lunula. However, the info on here started to live a bit of a life of its own. I like to see it as a bundle of a whole lot of stories; most biographies tell a story of their own. :Answer 3: Project:Contribute lists where you can contribute - mostly it's making pages of characters (as said in answer 1), for the rest you can rephrase/correct parts of the pages I wrote if they're unclear, or translate. I'm pretty protective over the content I made, but always open for ideas too (: :Answer 4: On this wiki? I'd rather not. However, I have a page about the Hvetshran on RP Wiki too, where you can make an article as well. If you'd like to have a wiki of your own, you can create one too. But from experience, however, I can tell you even reaching 20 or 50 proper pages is a hard and lonely walk. :YATTA, ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2013年11月10日、06:45:27 Wiki This wiki is the only wiki that doesn't get out of my head, actually. I am so ashamed leaving it for months. :/ Even though I have my reasons for leaving, still, the fact that you trusted this wiki to me and I didn't edit anything to it is so embarrassing on my part. DX Oh well.. ~ Choko 22:32, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Dropping by Created + updated few pages. Hope to do more soon and surpass Dutch. Sorry for being inactive. ~ Choko 19:03, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Hvetshran Wiki:International Hello, can you add the Portuguese version to Hvetshran Wiki:International page? I can do it because the page is protected. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 18:18, January 21, 2014 (UTC) : Hey, I've added Portuguese, but the page is outdated for the most part still (since Catalan should actually also be among the "big wikis"). I've put the protection a level lower now though, since this wiki suffers from barely to no vandalism anyway. : YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年01月21日、06:52:29 :: Thanks, and I've translated two articles more in Portuguese (I don't know if I'll have more time now). --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 19:42, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Unauthorized template Hello! Seeing as it's 10:25 PM for me as I send this message, I was forced to make this beautiful template (with source code partially stolen borrowed from the Frikipedia). I hope there is no problem with that, and I will finish the page once I get back from school. Have a good day ლ(◕ω◕ლ): -Vicyorus (talk) 04:24, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ENdict Why it is lacking one definition? Can you correct it? -- DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :Hi, what definition do you mean? ENdict is just the English dictionary in general. :YATTA ヽ( ° ヮ° )ﾉ ☆ |　2014年11月07日、09:38:58 İtalian Hvetshran Wiki İ looked for an İtalian version of the Hvetshran Wiki and İ didn’t find, İ see that you haven’t created it. Do you like to create a Hvetshran Wiki in İtalian, and İ’ll translate content? İ don’t want to be admin, this position would be for someone native or near-native. But İ’ll translate everything İ can. Thanks! --Josep Maria 19. (discussió • 16:8, January 14, 2015 (UTC) ewe talk pages eweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee http://hvetshran.wikia.com/index.php?title=Edward_Cardwell&diff=8591&oldid=8356 http://hvetshran.wikia.com/index.php?title=Charles_Sadler&diff=8593&oldid=8357 Brizingr5 (talk) 13:11, August 16, 2015 (UTC) This wikia's neat :D